Promise of a Gift
by Lolita.Scova
Summary: Itachi and Sakura meet in secret for Christmas. A love-struck Uchiha tries to keep himself from taking what Sakura is willingly giving. Merry Christmas! itachiXsakura *rated in case*


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Boo-ho

**CHRISTMAS EVE:**

Night had fallen in Konoha. The moon was half-full, casting a small beacon of light on the streets. Soft snow was falling, gentle and constant, like a flurry. Everything was peaceful, full of life and joy. Taverns and bars were full with celebrating shinobi. It was Christmas Eve and all missions had been canceled, as tradition stated. However, many miles away, there was a Konoha shinobi whose mission had not been canceled. His mission was never canceled, never stopped. He received no vacations and no congratulations on his façade well done. He hadn't given or received a gift in many years. It would all change tonight, if she kept her promise.

A few miles from the man was another Konoha ninja, a kunoichi of extreme caliber. She walked on the snow covered ground without a care, in no hurry to return home to her friends for the holidays. There would be many holidays, many more Christmas' to come that she would spend with them. She had a quest she had to complete. A promise she was hell-bent on keeping. The wind blew fiercely and the woman reached to tie the brilliant strands of pink hair that whipped around her in a frenzy. Her bright emerald eyes glowed as she looked up at the moon, choosing to see it as half-empty.

A lone wolf howled, causing both ninja to hasten their pace. Some few hours between now and sunrise; it would be all the time they had. The woman reached her destination first; a small cave that was seemingly simple. She walked with purpose through the entrance, continuing to walk farther back until she reached a wall of rock. Turning to the left, she bit her thumb and placed it on the wall, drawing a circle with her blood. A seal lifted, revealing a passage that she quickly continued down.

The man followed soon after, following the passage until he reached the first door on the right. He hesitated, unsure. Doubt crept into the corner of his mind. If she hadn't showed…he shook his head, grasping the handle lightly. Turning it quickly, he pushed the door open. The room was spacious, with a soft pallet in the corner and a small fire already burning. The room was basic, not much to it. At the fire sat his promise. She turned, catching his eyes with her own.

The woman turned when the door opened. Her eyes flew up to meet the scarlet orbs, holding them even as the black commas swirled. In the next moment she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He dropped his bag next to his feet in response and tugged her closer to himself. Strong arms wound around her waist while his nose buried in her hair. Reaching with one hand, he pulled out the tie holding back her wild strands. The luscious pink hair fell, cascading down her back and coming to rest at her waist. Her own fingers reached up to run through his ponytail. Delicate fingers gently twirled the shiny black strands.

"You came."

"I promised I would."

They moved apart slightly, the handsome man leaning to capture the kunoichi's mouth with his own. The kiss was deep and needy; they had been apart a long time. She was first to pull away, more aware of his limits than he was. With his arm still wrapped around her waist, he closed the door and sealed it. Grabbing his bag, he carried it to the fire and placed it next to hers. They sat, the woman pouring some tea for the both of them. The man accepted his cup gratefully, taking a quick sip.

"It's been a long time."

"Six months."

"I ran into your team."

Her brows raised in a delicate arch.

"Really?"

Here he smirked, causing the woman to admire his clean-cut jaw and his beautifully sculpted lips. A devilish light made his eyes impossible to escape. She wouldn't try to escape them anyway; she had spent to long apart from this man she called hers.

"Yes. My otooto was rather surprised when I asked where you were. The blonde got rather upset in my interest in you and your former sensei seemed ready to throttle me."

She chuckled, leaning against him slightly. He wound an arm around her shoulders, letting her tuck herself into his side.

"I imagine Sasuke tried to kill you."

"They all did."

Emerald eyes flew to look up at the man above her.

"Be careful."

"Do not worry, my love. I would not hurt them…for your sake."

"It's not them I'm worried for."

His eyes softened in understanding. This beautiful creature cared for him, worried for his safety. The knowledge of this fact made his heart leap. He ached to show her how much he cared for her but the rules he set for her protection kept him from it. She seemed to see where his thoughts were headed for she kissed him gently on the corner of the mouth.

"I brought you a gift."

"Seeing you is gift enough."

A small smile crossed her lips and for a moment she let him claim them as his. She then pulled away, reaching into the pack behind her and pulling out a neatly wrapped box. He grasped it in his hands, watching her watch him in anticipation.

"Open it."

So he did. His fingers skillfully removed the wrapping paper and he used a kunai to slice the tape keeping the box closed. From there he hesitated, unsure of the gift inside. A sly smile from the woman across from him was all the encouragement he needed. The lid came off and was placed to the side. The man stared. Sitting on a bed of white tissue paper was his old weapon of choice; his ANBU captain katana. As he gently lifted it from the box, the woman still tucked into his side spoke quietly.

"I found it in a box of things they were going to melt down. I know how much being captain meant to you; how much being ANBU meant to you."

Her hand covered one of his. He couldn't tear his eyes off the katana. So long ago was the last time he wielded it. That bloody night. If he had been a lesser man, tears would have been gathering at the corner of his eyes from the memory. Before he could get to deep into the memories, the awful remembrance of the things he had done, gentle fingers grasped his chin and pulled his face towards the vixen sitting with him. He let his eyes slip shut as he kissed her; let a moan slide from his throat when her tongue skillfully danced with his. He pulled away, reminding himself of the boundaries.

He did not miss the sadness and disappointment on the woman's face. Every time he pulled away he hurt her and it pained him that he was the one to cause her distress. The woman herself understood why he pulled away. He was worried, as he always was, that the moment he gave in she would realize what he was and would leave him. Worries like that kept them apart; tore her apart. She wouldn't leave him, she told him constantly. He couldn't see it clearly. So long he had been detested, despised, frowned upon, and feared. For her to love him, to care for him, it unnerved him greatly.

"Sakura…"

Sakura, so the kunoichi was deemed, looked up at her love. His eyes were soft and she recognized the sadness in them. He was upset that he had hurt her; he wanted to make it up to her. A small, sad smile graced her lips and she shook her head. Leaning down, he pressed his forehead to hers. The katana was placed aside, his hands moving to hold her closer to him.

"I have nothing for you."

Her eyes fluttered softly as his warm breath fanned her cheek. She moved her hands, placing them delicately in her lap, folded. He eyed them carefully.

"…kiss me just once more."

He moved to comply, stopping short when she opened her eyes and caught his.

"With your own eyes…"

He hesitated. Here he was, in such a difficult place. His trust in Sakura was great, so great that she had even been allowed to heal him; heal his eyes. This was new to him. He hadn't had his Sharingan deactivated for a long time. Had she even seen him without it? No, she hadn't.

"Itachi…don't you trust me?"

"Of course."

There was no hesitation. The answer was as immediate and confident as it could be; it was like asking him if he needed air to breath. It was definite, never going to change. He knew that even if she betrayed him right now, he would never hold it against her. Itachi had never had love before but he knew this was what it was. True, eternal devotion to this beautiful woman he cradled in his arms. He would do anything for her, be anything. Finally, he nodded hesitantly.

Sakura waited patiently. Itachi had lived in constant danger his whole adult life, most of his teen years as well. Here she was, asking him to deactivate his greatest defense. His greatest offense as well. He would be bare without it. Itachi was a superb ninja, not just in the use of the Sharingan, but in all other aspects as well. He would survive without his birthright, but he had never had to before. This was new for him, as it was for her.

Slowly his eyes closed and when they opened again she could barley breath. If his scarlet Sharingan eyes made her melt, made her crazy for him, then these were to be her downfall. Beautiful onyx orbs, large and dark. They seemed to go on forever and Sakura felt like she was drowning in his emotions. There was such love, such devotion in his eyes. All for her. There was worry as well. The medic refused to let that remain, reaching up with one hand to cup Itachi's cheek.

"Kiss me…"

She sounded so breathless, so awestruck. Her eyes remained open and staring into his as he leaned down and took her mouth. He pressed her body to the ground, wrapping one arm around her waist. The other rested by her head, keeping him from crushing her. Her arms wound around his neck, resting there. This was her present and she would let him make the decisions. The kiss was desperate and she could barely keep from crying at the feeling it gave her. She began to push back, lost in the feel of his lips on hers. Grabbing his hand, she guided it to her hip.

He didn't need any prodding. His fingers managed to nimbly wiggle under her tight shirt, laying his palm flat against his lower back. She shivered; his hot palm caused delightful feelings to run over her. At the feel of her shivering beneath him, he pulled her closer to him. Itachi loved her body pressed to his, causing vibrations of pleasure unfelt before through his body. He had never been so intimate with anyone this way. Sakura had, that much he knew. That was one reason he was hesitant to take her. That and…as the thought crossed his mind he jerked from her.

"Itachi?"

She was breathless, her cheeks dusted pink and her hair slightly mused. Her shirt was pushed up to under her chest, revealing the white bindings. Beautiful green orbs stared at him in worry. Itachi ran a hand through his hair, not moving from his position above the pinkette lying on the ground. Her hands pulled him back to reality. Cool fingers connected with his flushed cheeks, holding his gaze in her own.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

He took a shuddering breath. Her hands traveled from his face down his torso, grasping the band of his ninja pants. His body jerked again, his hands pulling her own away from his pants. A frown settled on her lips and her brows furrowed in what could only be described as sadness. Again he was hit by guilt. Before he could apologize, she spoke, her gaze turning into a hard glare.

"Give me one good reason I can't I have the one present I want more than anything."

Her words, so simple and so easily spoken as though she'd thought it for a long time, hit his heart. Guilt didn't even begin to describe the pain he was feeling. It was an ache in his chest, so deep and hard he felt as though he would explode. Sakura, this wonderful person, so beautiful in mind and body, wanted him so much.

"Sakura…"

Her eyes pleaded with him. He found he couldn't tell her no. It was like this every time. They would never have gotten this far if she hadn't looked at him with those eyes, those emerald orbs shimmering with a layer of unshed tears. Their meetings would have stopped long ago if he could say no to her. But he couldn't.

"There are many reasons, my beloved. Some are to horrid to say."

"Tell me anyway. We tell each other everything…why not this?"

What she said was true. In the year or so Itachi and Sakura had been meeting, she had managed to dissolve the walls he had built around himself. She drew out things he hadn't even remembered, the good and the bad. The nightmares he had returned and she was there to listen to him as he sobbed them out. Times had been horrible for awhile but once he got everything out, he found he felt lighter. He felt happier. And all because of Sakura.

Sakura, with her gentle hands and her careful fingers. They saved lives and took them away, at the will of the beholder. Her luscious curves, which Itachi had never allowed himself to linger on too long, for fear of hurting her. The shapely thighs leading to the creamy legs, long and smooth. Her petite waist leading to her flat, toned stomach. Which lead to her perfect breasts. Despite Itachi's inner morals screaming no, he caught himself staring at them more often than he'd like to recall. They were not as large as her mentors, Tsunade, but not as small as her proclaimed best friend Ino. Itachi imagined if he were to cradled them in his hands, they'd overflow just the perfect amount, completely filling his palms and still having some remaining.

From her breasts he moved to her shoulders, with their gentle curves that lead to the long, thin arms. Those lead to the gentle hands and the elegant fingers. From the shoulders came the neck; Itachi allowed himself to touch that. It was perfectly curved. The skin was creamy and smooth, though when their meetings were over it was often covered with small discoloring. Sakura wore them until she had to enter her village; she said she liked knowing she was his and no one else's. On her beautiful neck rested her beautiful head. Her narrow jaw and high cheekbones. The full lips, the bottom larger than the top. The cute button nose paired with the large, emerald eyes framed by thick, dark lashes sent him into a frenzy.

Not to mention her hair. If Itachi loved Sakura's breasts, he worshipped her hair. It was long and silky, though she often had it up in a ponytail or a fancy bun. She claimed it got in the way but she didn't want to cut it; she cut it to prove to Sasuke she was strong. She didn't need to do that anymore, she would murmur to herself. Then she would turn to smile softly at Itachi and tell him it was because he made her feel beautiful, like she mattered. Itachi would kiss her then; he hated the worry and self-doubt his younger brother's name brought to his beloved.

"Itachi."

He had zoned out again. She was used to his prolonged silences, as he was to hers. Itachi smiled sadly, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"If you were to get pregnant and someone found out…I couldn't imagine."

Sakura knew he could. She could. She had. Restless nights after their meetings had her thinking of the possibilities. Having a family, leaving Konoha, growing old together. It was practically impossible, she knew that. Still, she couldn't keep herself from hoping, from dreaming. Itachi continued.

"You could leave me."

"You might leave me."

Both smiled; they knew the other wouldn't do that.

"Your sensei has a dog summon. He would smell it on you."

"I could take a bath."

Itachi chuckled. She was determined, he'd give her that. Her lower lip stuck out and Itachi bit his in response. How could he resist her when she did that? He blinked, thinking on his reasons to clear his mind. Sakura inwardly smirked; she had got to him.

"You have more experience than I."

Sakura looked a bit put out. Then she started giggling, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. He fidgeted, trying to focus on anything other than the cleavage she was showing him. That and the stomach slightly glistening with sweat.

"The great Uchiha Itachi is worried he is not a skilled enough lover."

He growled, nipping her lip roughly. She rolled her eyes, kissing his cheek.

"Don't worry love. Experience doesn't count when it's with the one you love more than your own life."

Itachi's eyes softened and he dropped his forehead to rest on hers.

"You are my life, Sakura. Don't throw it away."

She blushed, the pretty pink matching her hair in a lovely way. Coughing in embarrassment, she waved for him to continue on with his reasons.

"My brother would be upset."

She shrugged; she had long ago given up on the youngest Uchiha survivor. The boy was lost to his revenge. Itachi leaned closer to her.

"If we are caught, you will be executed. I…I can't-"

Sakura cut him off, pressing her lips to his in a desperate kiss. He responded just as desperately, his hands winding around her torso. She was first to pull away, light tears misting her eyelashes.

"You need to work on your reasons."

She smiled, letting him pull her into his lap as he sat up. To her, the reasons were slightly obvious and silly. To him, they were why he kept from her. She was his new reason for existing; not his brother, not Konoha, certainly not himself. For now, she understood that he needed more time. He understood he only had so much of it. Soon, they both thought.

For the rest of the night and well into the morning, the two sat in each other's arms. Unaware and uncaring of the world outside their own, they kissed and talked until their bodies fell into sleep. Itachi felt his eyes begin to tug close. Just before dawn he was leaning down to kiss Sakura one last time before he fell asleep, while she was already resting peacefully. His lips whispered against her gently before he to let the darkness consume him. That Christmas morning, a promise was made between two lovers, kept from each other by all that defined them.

"Your gift will set us free."

**THE END**

**I do not plan on expanding on this. I hope you all like it. I wrote it Christmas Eve and Christmas morning. I typed it up in about an hour and am updating it as a late Merry Christmas. :D So Merry Christmas. **

**Review please? It would mean a lot to me-think of it as my gift (;**

**Eris-R-Renee**


End file.
